


Dragon Ball: Ancestry Of Death

by Nightmareflight678



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Adopted Children, Angst and Feels, Animal Traits, Assassination Attempt(s), Attempted Murder, Betrayal, Blood and Torture, Broken Promises, Child Death, Childhood Memories, Demons Are Assholes, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Crack, Fusions, Heavy Angst, I Don't Even Know, I Made Myself Cry, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Going to Hell, Implied Sexual Content, Lies, Multi, Past Abuse, Past Assassination(s), Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Past Violence, Poisoning, Promises, Recovered Memories, Repressed Memories, Secrets, Serious Injuries, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Spells & Enchantments, Spirit Animals, Spirit World, Spirits, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-06 21:53:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17353286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightmareflight678/pseuds/Nightmareflight678
Summary: A being is awakened after generations of hiding on their planet in a deep slumber, and they are back and ready to have some fun. The Supreme Kais and Gods of Destruction of the twelve universes are confused and shocked by this new being’s arrival, but for some reason, the Angels and only five of the Gods of Destruction seem to know who they are.This new addition to the multiverse is unpredictable, unreadable, and powerful...And they are very, VERY interested in meeting a few certain mortals.However, they have a few secrets of their own; secrets that could end up destroying the entire multiverse.





	Dragon Ball: Ancestry Of Death

        Far away from the place where Broly and Gogeta were fighting, sending ripples of power out through Universe 7, a planet that sat on a square pyramid that had been flipped upside-down, that was also surrounded by some sort of pale blue force-field, trembled slightly.

 

        A soft sigh carried itself past colored lips as the silhouette continued to its destination. The staircase they walked led upwards to a single room above that had a balcony connected to it so the one who lay within could look out over everything, and that same balcony had been made centuries ago to look out for threats. It took about twenty minutes for them to get there, which did nothing to affect the patient being who had all the time in the universe.

 

        A massive door stood before the person — or were they a person? — and they raised one pale hand to knock their knuckles against the black door that was made out of some kind of mineral (more marble, perhaps?). "My Lord? It is time to wake up. I have been spoiling you by allowing you to rest for this long."

 

        A low growl that was followed by a groan from inside answered the one standing outside.

 

        The being sighed and reached out to pull open the door by the silver knob. Their shadow stretched over the floor until it covered the body that was lying underneath the blanket on the circular bed that was big enough to fit at least nine people with the same body structure of the one who stood at the opened door. The one who laid there on the bed whined at the unwelcome light and pulled the covers over their head.

 

        "Go away...I don't wanna get up...."

 

        The being sighed and walked forward with both hands behind their back until they were beside the bed and could lean forward to look down at the one hiding beneath the blankets. "My Lord, it has been years since you've gone and visited the others," The being paused for a moment, thinking for second on whether or not they should choose their next words carefully — but then decided it would be better to go ahead and be straightforward. "More than ten thousand years, in fact."

 

        The one on the bed bolted up, accidentally getting tangled up in the blankets around them in their sudden movement, and rolled off the bed with a thump as they roared their shock. The other being backed away, eyeing the scattered pillows for a heartbeat before their strange inhuman eyes went to the other one in the room as their head shot up to stare at the being who had awakened them.

 

_**"WHAT!?"** _


End file.
